


Confession

by The_Unqualified1



Series: Painkiller Paralogues [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessing to someone on meds, Dorothea is that girl that stays friends with her ex's, Edelgard likesssss Byleth...., F/F, Reciprocated Crushes, cuties being cuties, ridiculously adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1
Summary: Edelgard has a crushByleth has a lot of drugs in herWill she remember what they talk about?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Painkiller Paralogues [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890841
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it’s me. I know I have many other projects in the works that you’re probably waiting on, but I have this random one shot instead! <3

Edelgard let herself into the apartment with a double knock on the open door.

“Hello?” She called in, not hearing anything. “Hellllooooo?” She tried again.

“It’s open.” She heard a slightly groggy voice call back.

“I know.” She smiled, closing the door behind her. “That’s how you’re hearing me.”

A chuckle from the living room that she followed in to see one Byleth Eisner laying out on the couch. Good friend, guitar player, excellent chef, physical therapy major, and currently recovering from dental surgery.

Edelgard, being the supportive friend she was, had been coming over to keep her company on the first few days of painkillers at her apartment. Make sure she didn’t wander off or have a bad reaction to the medicine.

She turned into the living room and saw _her_ , reclined on the sofa with heavy eyes and an award-winning smile. She was wearing her navy tank top that hung loose around her sculpted shoulders and revealed the hint of her abs under the edge of fabric.

Edeglard swallowed hard.

Oh yeah, and she might have a  _ tiny _ crush on her.

“Hey El.” Byleth muttered, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her wrist as she readjusted on the sofa to greet her guest. 

“Hey yourself.” She said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and hovering at the end of the couch. “How’re you feeling today?” She asked, trying to stay on task. She wondered for a moment how she knew her old nickname.  _ Would Dorothea have told her?  _ She hadn’t called her that since high school.

“Hmm… Lousy this morning. Better now.” Byleth said with a sigh. Edelgard noticed the lid popped off the orange bottle on the table.

“Hey, you're supposed to wait for me to get here to take those. That’s the whole point.” Edelgard said, only minorly offended. Especially when Byleth wore such a soft, guilty grin in response.  _ Was there any expression that didn’t look good on her? _

“Sorry, it says to take with food... and I got hungry earlier so I made a sandwich and I didn’t know if I should take the pills  _ then _ ... or if I'd be hungry later… and really I’m always hungry so _ of course _ I could have eaten later. So maybe I should have just waited. But…” She held her hands up at the end of her monologue. “Here we are.”

“Just don't let it happen again.” Edelgard laughed softly. “I’m supposed to help you with this, you know?” She found herself compulsively tidying up. Fluffing a pillow, folding a jacket, draping it over the arm of the couch. Keeping busy. Cause when she was still… she stared.

She glimpsed up to see Byleth watching her, eyes radiant, but still with that guilty look on her face.

“What is it?” Edelgard asked, curious.

“I made you a sandwich too, since I knew you were coming…” She said, turning her eyes away. “But I ate it before you got here.” She added shyly.

That did it, making Edelgard chuckle and stand up, walking by Byleth’s head reclined against the arm and running her fingers through her hair.

Was it her imagination, or did she lean into her hand?

“You were hungry huh?”

Byleth nodded softly, staring up now at her. The view was mesmerizing. Edelgard had to clear her throat to pull herself away, less she be pulled down.

“What kind of sandwich was it?” She asked, turning away and grabbing the plate with the remaining chunk of crust and crumbs sitting on the coffee table, bringing it to the kitchen sink at the far wall.

“Bacon, lettuce, tomato with avocado.” Byleth said, still watching her from her upside down angle.

“What kind of bread?” Edelgard asked, rinsing the plate and propping it up in the drying rack.

“Whole wheat. From that bakery down the street.”

Her stomach grumbled in response. Maybe she shouldn’t have skipped lunch.

“That sounds delicious. Guess you owe me one.”

“I'm really sorry I ate it.” Byleth said softly, looking ashamed and Edelgard couldn't help but laugh again at the sincerity of her apology.

She came back around to the couch to look at her, and damn she was gorgeous. This really was the most exquisite form of torture.

“Byleth, It’s ok that you ate a sandwich  _ you _ made, but I appreciate the thought. It's very sweet.”

Her eyes lit up.

“You think I’m sweet?” She asked, slightly teasing.

Edelgard laughed and slapped her shoulder.

“Mostly I’m just glad you can eat solid foods again, but yes I suppose it's part of your charm.”

“Charm?” She asked, a slight eyebrow raise. Edelgard shook her head with another chuckle.

“You're lucky I like you, or else your antics would be wasted.”

“Wait… you… like  _ me?”  _ Byleth asked, a dazed look in her eyes.

Edelgard blushed… realizing what she’d just said. What she’d revealed…  _ shit. _

“Uh… I…” Edelgard stammered, reaching for an excuse or a cover off. Just deny it, or say that wasn’t what you meant.  _ Say something. _

“Shut. Up.” A goofy grin spread on Byleth’s face. “I like  _ you.” _

“You don’t have to say that.” Edelgard offered, not wanting her currently incapcitated friend to talk herself into something. Byleth, however, shook her head fiercely.

“No, no. I’ve  _ liked _ you. A lot. More than sunshine, or strawberry poptarts, or fishing.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but smile. The silliness and innocence of it all was endearing beyond belief, but she tried not to take it to heart. These were the words of someone who was on day 4 of a medicated regiment. Someone who the day before had asked if rabbits had a luckier foot, or if they were both equally lucky.

“More than all that huh? Fishing even? But you’re so good at fishing.” Edelgard asked, sitting at the end of the couch.

“Well, I’d rather be good at  _ you _ .” Byleth responded, gently reaching forward and wiggling her fingers, asking for hers in turn.

Edelgard blinked back at her hand… before relenting. Her hands were warm. Strong. Even without pressing hard, she could feel the possessiveness of the act.

Byleth stared intently at where their hands overlapped and kept that small smile on her lips.

“Do you remember… that party where Dorothea wanted to play spin the bottle?”

“Yes, she was very insistent. And drunk.” Edelgard said with a laugh, until she felt Byleth’s thumb start to trace small circles on her palm and her heart became treacherously warm.

“You said  _ ‘what, is this high school?’ _ and wouldn’t play.” Byleth said with a focused look, squinting her eyes through the fog of Percocet. “I… really wanted you to.”

Edelgard’s smile fell slowly, and her heart quickened.

“Why’s that?” She asked softly.

“Cause… I wanted an excuse… a chance to kiss you.”

_ Shit… _

Edelgard couldn’t think of a witty comeback… she knew she shouldn’t take this seriously, shouldn’t let this happen. This was her ex’s ex. Her  _ friends  _ ex. And she was stoned out on 500 milligrams of painkillers. This wasn’t the time to let her words affect her like this.

“That’s… nice of you to say.” She tried. Trying to slow her pulse with sheer will power. Byleth gripped her hand tighter.

“What do you like about me?” Byleth asked, meeting her eye with almost childlike curiosity.

“Byleth… I… don’t think that’s a good idea.” She felt her cheeks flush. This was getting unfair. Her eyes looked heavy. She knew the pills were taking hold, making her tired. Maybe there wouldn’t be any harm in telling her… 

“What if…” Byleth starred up, considering the ceiling fan blades. “I tell you something I like about you, and you tell me something you like about me?”

Edelgard’s smile slowly seeped back. It was just like her to suggest something of the sort.

“That seems fair.” She supposed she could be  _ a little  _ curious. “You first.”

“I like your voice.” Byleth started, turning to look at her with a carefree smile. “The way you talk is very... good.” Byleth shook her head in a self-deprecating manner. “I’m bad at words. Think too long about them… pick the wrong ones. Am more comfortable not saying much. You always seem to know what to say.”

_ Shit… _

“Your turn.” Byleth said with a coy smile in response to her obvious silence. Edelgard composed herself. And took a quick breath.  _ This wasn’t a big deal. She won’t remember this anyway. _

“I’ve always admired your honesty. You learn in business that everyone has an ulterior motive. An angle they’re fighting for. It makes for dealing with some… less savory types and dissecting every word they give. But you…” Edelgard tilted her head, giving depth to the thoughts she’d been holding onto. “You say what you mean... And don’t try to hide behind mountains of lies and insecurities…” She looked down to where their hands still intertwined. “You’re just so openly… you.”

She somehow found herself leaning over her and the way she looked up at her made her feel like she could take on the world.

“I like your eyes. They’re so… purple.” Byleth smiled as if she’d said the funniest punchline. “They suit you… and they feel like a vine full of orchids.”

“I like your... arms.” She admitted, feeling her cheeks flush slightly.  _ Gods why did she say that? _

“Oh yeah?” Byleth asked, flexing slightly, and curling one of her arms with a wink in her direction. She instantly regretted her choice of words. But… boldness could outweigh embarrassment. She placed a finger on the end of her bicep and traced the line of muscle there. It was practically ripcord, and Byleth’s playfulness seemed to evaporate into something more serious

“I like your conviction.”

“I like your taste in music.”

“I like the way you solve those murder mystery shows in the first 10 minutes.”

“I like that you always offer your jacket when someone’s cold. You don’t even say anything, just place it around their shoulders.”

“I like how much you like cats. You’re literally always watching cat videos on your phone.”

“I like how you hum along to the theme songs in commercials.”

“I like how... stylish you ar _ eeee. _ ” The last word got dragged into a yawn, and Edelgard slowly slid her hand back from hers to pull down the afghan off the sofa and lay it over the woman before her, who immediately bundled under it.

“I like that you’re a good cook, gentle soul, selfless, dedicated, and genuinely positive person.” She stared at her, making sure she was asleep. “Any girl would be lucky to have someone like you.” 

She gently rose from the couch and let herself act on an impulse, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“I’ve never been much of one for luck.” She said somberly as she turned to leave.

Dorothea called her later as she was arriving home.

“Hey, how did it go?” She asked. Edelgard could tell she was still out and about.

“Uh, all good. Out like a light.” She responded awkwardly.

“That’s a relief. She wasn’t acting weird or anything? I know those pills tend to make her a bit... _ talkative _ .” Dorothea giggled at her word selection. “At least more-so than I can remember from anytime _we_ were together."

“No, no… all fine.” She was too mortified to think about how right she was.

“Thanks again for doing that Edie. You know I offered to stop by today, but she asked if you wouldn’t mind doing it.”

“What? She did?” Edelgard asked, suddenly surprised.

“Yup. She said you were good company. I think she might be developing a soft spot for you.” Dorothea said in a teasing tone.

“Dorothea...” She said in a slightly warning tone.

“What, you can’t tell me she’s not your type.” She added. “And you  _ have _ to be direct with her. She’ll never take a hint. Something the two of you have in common.”

“ _Dorothea!_ ” She said, annoyed at how much more pathetic her tone had turned.

“Alright alright, I’m sorry, I’ll drop it.” She said laughing on the other end. “I’m just saying, it’s a hunch.”

Edelgard didn’t know what to say to that. She’d never confided her crush in Dorothea, thinking it’d be off limits. Her and Byleth hadn’t been serious, but they’d been official for almost a year before deciding they were better as friends. But she didn’t sound offended at the idea...

“Alright, well I gotta jet.  _ Mwah. _ Thanks again! Call you later.” She said and the dial tone clicked.

Edelgard sighed and pocketed the phone, pushing the door closed behind her and leaning her back against it. Her heartbeat hummed erratic, as if unable to decide on speeding up or stopping all together.

_ I think she might be developing a soft spot for you.  _ She groaned, dismissing the idea. It was her fault for feeding into it. For dragging out confessions she helped create. Now she was paying the price, feeling the added pressure on her chest.

_ Would it really be so… impossible? _

She sighed again, tilting her head all the way back and slouching lower against the cheap wooden door.

“Let it go. It didn’t mean anything.” She spoke to the apartment as if it would respond.

After another few seconds of feeling sorry for herself she headed to the kitchen, deciding it was a ‘microwavable meal’ kinda night.

She felt her phone vibrate again, and checked, thinking just to turn it to silent mode but stopped in her tracks when she saw the name on the screen.

Byleth was calling her.

Her heart started thumping.  _ Should she answer? Should she click it off? Should she throw it across the room? _

She swallowed her panic and convinced herself it must be that she forgot something of hers there, or maybe Byleth wasn’t feeling well after the medication? She clicked the green icon on the last ring and put it to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Edelgard… hey.” The slightly groggy voice called out. 

“Hi.” She said, in a pitch too high.

“You’re not here.” Said the voice, and she could imagine her looking around the apartment as they spoke.

“No… sorry, I didn’t want to impose.” Edelgard said. When in reality she meant she couldn’t sit there and panic in the apartment of her crush. She’d rather panic at her home.

“I see.” Byleth hummed, but sounded the littlest bit deflated.

“I’m sorry, did you need something?” She asked, suddenly feeling guilty.

“No no, nothing like that. I didn’t ask you to stay. At least, I don't think I did.”

“You don’t remember?” Edelgard asked, thinking perhaps her embarrassment would be spared. She hummed on the other line.

“Only pieces. Not the whole picture. These meds make me forgetful. But I… hoped you would be here.” She could hear that same tone in her voice from earlier. That vulnerability…

“Oh?” Is all she manages feeling her emotions starting to bubble.

“Yeah… I thought maybe I’d treat you to dinner... To say thanks for helping me these last few days.” Her soft voice continued. “Have you eaten?”

“No, I haven’t.” She said, still gripping tightly onto the fridge handle. The only anchor in a quickly spiraling moment. She hummed on the other line, as if she liked the answer.

“I wanted to cook for you, but I think it might be hard to operate a knife at present. Wanna order takeout instead?” There was a slight hopefulness to her tone that Edelgard thought she was making up... but maybe she wasn’t.

“Yeah… I could do some takeout.” She said, wondering if she could hear her heartbeat echoing in her ears through the phone. “Do you… want me to come to you?”

“No it doesn't make sense for you to be going back and forth this much. I’ll come to you… if that’s ok.” She could imagine that sheepish smile of hers on the other end right now.

“That’s fine, but you’re not supposed to drive on these pills… don’t think I didn’t read the package before administering them to you.” She said, testing the waters. Byleth chuckled on the other end. That was a good sign.

“So official. But not wrong. How bout I take a cab there to put your mind at ease?”

_ How will you get back? _ She wanted to ask. But she also didn’t… she didn’t want to think about how she’d get back because in reality… she knew if Byleth came over she’d offer for her to stay. And if she stayed…

Her mind was getting ahead of her now. She needed to answer… and she thought of what Dorothea said.  _ Be direct. _

“That would be acceptable. And... it’d be nice to see you again. Do you need the address?” She asked, hope rising.

“I remember the spot. It’s by that park on fourth where we saw the flowers bloom.”

“That’s right.” She said, not sure why the memory she pulled made her happy.

“Alright… I’ll leave now and order on the way. Text me what you want?” She said, and Edelgard was sure she could hear her shuffling around, pulling on a coat.

“Will do. I can send you some cash too?”

“Nothing of the sort. I wanna treat you.” Her voice was like a sunrise. Warm, and promising of a new day. Was it any wonder Edeglard had fallen for her?

“Ok… well thank you. I’ll pick out something good for us to watch when you get here.”

“It’s a date.” Byleth said, surely unaware how those words knocked all the wind from Edelgard’s body. “Oh…” She added, a playfulness hanging on the end of the syllable. “And, I’ll be sure to bring my arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, it was a very fun little write. I finished like 80% months ago, and just started getting unstuck recently and put the finishing touches on it between last night and well right now 😂
> 
> Hey sorry for up and vanishing, I was in a good place of writing, but then life happened, some personal losses, some busy timetables, and it’s just been harder to finish all the things I’ve been starting. But promise, they’re coming. I ain’t going anywhere, I’m in this for the long haul :) Hopefully you’re sticking with us for those projects, and if this is the only thing you’ve read by me I hope you found it entertaining! Happy to have you :)


End file.
